Maka Twist & The Artful Dodger
by Angel Ebony
Summary: Maka never knew her mother, and grew up in a workhouse in Dunstable. Although her life only truly began when she is sold in London, and later meets a rather strange looking pickpocket. Soma  maybe slight Kid/Maka later.
1. Sold!

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Twist or anything associated with it. I also do not own Soul Eater or anything associated with it. I especially do not own the lyrics to where is love.  
>Hey this is kind of crossoverish, and I tend to cuss. Please enjoy and you've been warned<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maka POV<strong>_  
>I sat there gawking at some of the other work house kids who had already gotten their food. I was so hungry I wanted to eat the whole pot of gruel. But that was impossible and I knew it so, I just stood and waited for my piece of bread and small bowl of food.<p>

"Next," came the voice of Medusa the owner of the workhouse's wife. She had long blonde hair and was average height for a lady but surprisingly she was extremely scary."Next," she called again; I walked up and she dumped a scoop of gruel, and a slice of bread in my bowl."Come on, keep this damned line moving!" She yelled scaring some of the younger kids near her shitless.

I sat down at the nearest table and woofed down the food. I then looked down at the totally empty bowl and slumped on the bench, I was still so hungry. Then I finally gave up and did the unthinkable I got up and went to Medusa.  
>"Please may I have a little bit more?" I asked.<p>

"What!" She yelled, shocked and infuriated.

"May I please have some more?" I asked timidly. With the look on her face I could tell I was in trouble and I sprinted away weaving skillfully through tables and a few kids who were standing.

"Catch her!" She screamed, some of the kids seemed to feel bad for me but she was too frightening and so they helped to catch me. I was fine for about three minutes, and then some boy got close enough to me and grabbed my wrist. I struggled and tried to break free but his hands held tight.

"You!" She screamed. "Bring her here." The boy did as he was told and as soon as I was in her grasp she pushed me to the ground. "You greedy little bitch!" She hollered at me again. Then she turned to the boy who had caught me, "Go with her and get her belongings. Then I want you to bring her back to me. She turned and faced the other children of the workhouse, "to bed all of ya!" With that the room scrambled and ran out of the dining hall. So the boy grabbed my wrist again.

"Come on," he said in a dead tone as he started to lead me away. I thought it would be a silent walk, until his voice shook me from a slight haze I was in while thinking what my punishment could be."I'm sorry. Please believe me; I really want to help you escape." At first the idea was welcoming, one word that could make me happy. Escape. Then I thought of the boy and how he would be sold or maybe killed.

"No, I'm the one in trouble, and if you let me escape they'll punish you. Trust me; my pitiful life isn't worth yours." I said grimly, as I opened the door to my room. Then I grabbed what I could of my stuff and turned to leave. But he blocked the door and got a little too close.

"Please just run," he whispered in my ear.

"No," was the one word I could muster. He moved away and looked sad, like a little kid when thier cat dies.

So he stepped out of the way and he started to lead me out to the dining hall again. Were the most horrid sight possible was awaiting me the owner of the workhouse. The boy stiffened, "Run please just go," he begged under his breath.  
>"No," I stated stubbornly. I just continued to walk with my usual grim expression, expecting the worst.<p>

"Alright I'll take her from here." Medusa's husband stated as he grabbed me and thrust me to the ground. "What a greedy little thing." He said looking down at me."Well you are. . . What 16 years old? Yes that seems right well; maybe someone will buy you as a sex slave." With that he grabbed my wrist and led me out of the workhouse and through the streets on London. "One girl; girl for sale. She's going cheap only five pounds. One rather pale girl, she is going cheap." He chanted leading me around. A middle aged man finally came up; he was well dressed in a fine suit and bow tie.

"Hm. . . How much for her?" He questioned.

"Hello Ox. I'll give her to you for seven pounds." Medusa's husband stated firmly.

"Why don't you two come with me to my office, it is only a block away from here. There we could possibly come up with some sort of bargain." stated formally.

"Yes, very well, whatever you wish." he replied seeming to know that there was no way around it. So they walked and I was basically dragged to the undertaker's office.

"Honey would you please come down for a moment." The middle aged man ordered, in a rather nice way.

"What is it? What do you want from my life?" She interrogated as she stomped down the stairs.

"Nothing, nothing. Just look at this girl." He stated with little boy excitement in his voice.

"Yes, what about her?" She asked, still annoyed.  
>"There is an expression of melancholy on her face, my dear. I think she would make a terrific coffin follower. Not for just adults but for the children too. I think it would add a grand effect. Don't you think so Kim?" Ox asked keeping the boyish excitement in his voice.<p>

"Hm. . . Yes for once you may have a good idea." She stated, I wonder if that annoyance in her voice ever goes away. "Do you think you can keep that grim expression on your face? In front of many people and for a long time too?"

"I think so ma'ma" I answered.

"Alright, Ox you pay the man and go to bed." She ordered her husband around almost like an animal, but he listened and did as he was told. She then turned to me, "So have you eaten yet?"

"No ma'm not since," I paused not wanting to say the cause of me being sold.

"Okay then, here is the scraps we leave out for the dog. You ain't too frilly to eat them are ya?"

"No ma'm," I answered quickly taking the bowl and shoving food in my mouth.

"You done yet?" She asked. I nodded in reply, because I was still chewing. "Good then. You'll be sleeping among the coffins. You don't mind do you? Well it don't matter what you think anyway, you can't sleep anywhere else." With that she left me all by myself surrounded by coffins. I sighed and dropped my few belongings on the ground near the counter. I tried to think of happier times, before Mama died. I thought of the songs she sang. Then without really thinking I started to sing, my favorite lullaby.

**_Where is love?  
>Does it fall from skies above?<br>Is it underneat the willow tree  
>That I've been dream of?<br>Where is she?  
>Who I close my eyes to see?<br>Will I ever know the sweet "hello"  
>That's only meant for me?<br>Who can say where she may hide?  
>Must I travel far and wide?<br>'Til I am bedside the someone who  
>I can mean something to<br>_****_Where is love?_**

I then looked around making sure no one was watching and made a break for the door. Escape it meant freedom so I ran and ran. One word, one rather simple word, that could make me happy. Freedom. I was free.

* * *

><p>AN: What ya think? This is a old England Soma so just wait. This will be 5 chapters at most I think less than that though, review. Leave ideas for what pick pocket street Soul will wear.(other than an epic top hat)


	2. The Famous Pickpocket

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Twist or anything associated with it. I also do not own Soul Eater or anything associated with it. I especially do not own the lyrics to "Where Is Love."  
>Hey this is kind of crossoverish, and I think it kinda dropped a standard, but enjoy anyway.<p>

Super Epic Important Message!: for the long hiatus—I was on vacation and was sick for a while. D: Anyway what makes this a very important message is that I called Stein Medusa's husband, but he isn't (sadly). You'll meet him soon, though, don't worry. So on with the exciting tale! XD

*By the way a 'bow street runner'/ 'runner' is a term that was used for the police.  
>** Gin is a type of alcohol that was pretty popular at the time.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

I swung my latest achievement around my finger, admiring the beauty of the polished gold. The runners* didn't even notice me slip the beautiful chain watch from the elderly man's pocket, although I still started to get the feel that someone was watching me. I looked around until my eyes stumbled on a girl who was sitting on a bench. _Weird_, I thought, noticing her; it wasn't a very proper clothing for a young lady.

She had ash blond hair that was left loose on her shoulders, wore a light brown shirt with a small bow on the collar, and (most surprisingly of all) wasn't wearing a skirt! Instead, she wore long black pants and old leather ankle boots. _Where is she from, with that raggedy pack? Is she from out of town? No, a workhouse would be the only place that she could've gotten those pants. If she is from the workhouse, why is she here? _

"What, ain't you ever seen a gentlemen?" I asked her as she continued to stare at me.

"Well no, sir, I haven't," _she replied… politely?_"I haven't ever seen a gentleman quite like you." _Nevermind, that not polite at all._

"'Ey, what do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling rather undignified.

"Well, you are rather strange looking. I mean you have white hair, red eyes, a top hat, and a bright blue jacket. Not that I'm really one to talk."

"Well ain't that the truth." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, you got a mother?"

"No."

"Father?"

"No."

"You got any money?"

"No, not a single pence."

"You staying here in London?"

"Kinda."

"So you ain't got a home either?"

"No."

"Lovely." She looked at me strangely, so I added, "…weather we're havin' today."

"I suppose."

"Well, anyway, you're coming with me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know this . . . home, you see, that is owned by a fine gentleman. Who would be just overjoyed if you could stay with us and the rest of the gang."

"Oh, so is he a charity gentlemen?"

"Umm. . . Not exactly," I answered, chuckling a little at her innocence.

"So who_ is_ this fine gentlemen?"

"His real name is Stein, but you may hear him called Fagin as well."

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Mind? Consider yourself one of us already!" I paused. "I just so happen to be a particular favorite of his, so all I need to do is introduce you. So, if you wouldn't mind, I need your name."

"I'm Maka, Maka Twist," she said, smiling at me.

"All right, then off we go. I was just about to head back myself," I said, grabbing her hand and taking her away from the crowd. I had noticed more runners* starting to gather.

"So, where is this house?" she asked. I looked back at her only to see her cheeks a faint pink color. Was it because I was still holding her hand?

"Not far. It's down this way," I said running down a small alleyway. I stopped fast so I wouldn't miss the door. I knocked and said, "Dodger."

"Dodger? Is that your name?"

"Well, kind real name is Soul, but to my close friends, I'm the Artful Dodger." I smirked for the first time and expected her to be scared of my shark-like teeth, but she just smiled back.

"Okay, Dodger!" _She even wants to be a close friend of **mine**?_ We continued to walk in happy and comfortable silence.

"Well, your palace awaits," I said, pushing aside the piece of rotting wood that we called a door and motioning her to go up first.

She nodded and headed up the stairs, waiting for a second at the top so that I could walk in first. I knocked, and I heard the very familiar sounds of locks being undone and the creaky door swinging open "Hello Kid!" I high fived the black haired boy, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Hello Dodger! Will Stein be happy with you today?"

"I think he will be. I even brought a new recruit," I boasted as I walked Maka in, still holding her hand.

Maka POV**

I walked into the broken down room, which had holes even in the ceiling! The room was filled with boys my age or even younger, smoking, and girls downing full glasses of gin. I kept my eyes on Soul, though, who was moving quickly toward the smoky area in the back of the room where the fireplace was located.

"'Ey Fagin," Soul called into the smoke.

"Dodger. Back so soon." I started to see an imposing figure began to emerge from the smoke.

"Of course I am! I even got a friend," Soul said, lightly pushing me forward. I stumbled a few steps but caught my balance before I totally fell in the cloud of thick ashen white.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you to all of 'ya who have reviewed all ready love you guys!<p> 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Twist or anything associated with it. I also do not own Soul Eater or anything associated with it. I especially do not own the lyrics to "Where Is Love."  
>Hey this is kind of crossoverish, so yea. ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"'Ey Fagin," Soul called into the smoke.<p>

"Dodger. Back so soon." I saw an imposing figure begin to emerge from the smoke. "Of course I am! I even got a friend," Soul said, lightly pushing me forward. I stumbled a few steps but caught my balance before I totally fell in the cloud of thick ashen white. I coughed as the thick smoke hit my lungs._ Is that seriously just firewood burning?_

"Well Soul, who is this lovely friend of yours? Ya always bring home pretty ones," the so-called Fagin said, fully stepping out of the smoky white cloud. I gaped at him. He wore the strangest attire I had seen all day—a forest green lab coat _(I think that's what that is) _with gray pants—and the scars across his face were hard to ignore. "You're certainly not one to talk. Speakin' of which, where is Marie?" Soul asked Fagin, smirking devilishly, his crimson eyes saying one thing: _Caught you._

"With Free, Soul. She 'as a boyfriend, you know," Fagin stated, slight bitterness in his voice, stepping back into his smoky domain once again.

"Miss, what's your name?" a little boy asked, tugging on my scarf. I looked down at him. He was a little blond-haired, blue-eyed boy that looked rather happy to see me, for some reason. I crouched down so I was at his level.

"I'm Maka. What's your name?" I inquired, smiling at him.

"I'm Garnet," he introduced himself, bowing, making some boys laugh.

"At least he is a gentleman. Can you all say that 'bout ya'selves?" I scolded them, turning back to Garnet as the boys fell silent. Garnet smiled.

"Thank you," Garnet said as a little girl came over, taking him away. I stood up. Fagin had been watching me behind his screen of ash. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Ya' any good at sewing?" he asked, eyeing me.

"I used to repair the workhouse children's clothes. Nothing fancy though." I answered, not certain how that might be helpful.

"Marvelous!" he said, walking to the center of the room. "Dodge, get the sausages. Kid, get the box." Soul walked into the smoke and came out holding a pan of sausages, a boy grabbing one as soon as he had once again become visible. The boy looked at the sausage he held in his hand.

"Fagin! These sausages are moldy!" he yelled. Fagin looked at him, his face calm.

"Shut up and drink your gin," he yelled as the boy grunted. Fagin then went back playing with something in the box that a boy with black and white hair had given him. _What was that boy's name? Kid, I think._

"All right my dears, time to play a little game," Fagin said, creepily turning around and stuffing his pockets with handkerchiefs, chain watches, and a many other trinkets until his pockets overflowed. "But first, my dears, what did you bring home today? Dodge, you first."

"I got a golden pocket watch and a wallet," he stated, emptying his pockets.

"Nice work. Lined?" Fagin said, taking the small treasures from Dodge's hand.

"Only the best," Dodge replied, taking off his hat to reveal his beautiful snow white hair and bowing.

"Wonderful! What 'bout you, Kid?" Fagin asked, turning to the black-and-white-haired boy.

"Couple of nose rags and a bracelet," he said, empting his pockets as well, revealing a beautiful ruby and diamond bracelet. This went on and on for a while until every boy had empty pockets, and Fagin's box was yet again overflowing with items.

"Time for the game!" he then said as the boys and girls in the room started to giggle and come toward him.

* * *

><p>AN: What kind of game, hm? Yea sorry this is short I thought it was a good place to stop so yea. REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you to all of ya who have reviewed all ready love you guys! Before I go i just want to say thanks to Shenzuul, who has been betaing all of these chapters! Okay that is all, hope ya enjoyed =]


	4. Disappear

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Twist or anything associated with it. I also do not own Soul Eater or anything associated with it. I especially do not own the lyrics to "Where Is Love."  
>Hey this is kind of crossoverish, so yea. ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soul POV<strong>_

"Maka, do you know how to pick a pocket?" Fagin asked, adjusting his coat so it hung properly on his shoulders. Maka stared at him, trying to decide whether he was joking or not, and remained silent. I knew, having been raised in this dump, that he was took Maka's silence for a negative. "Never mind that. I promised a game, right? So you sit by the fire and watch, then you can play." Maka nodded slightly, but didn't go near the fire. Instead, she just watched as Fagin grabbed an ivory cane and the game began.

First the boy named Kid walked behind him, carefully slipping a leather wallet from his back pocket. Fagin began to walk across the room as Garnet ran by, knocking the polished ivory cane out of his hands. Pretending to be an old man, Fagin stumbled. Two girls, the Thompson sisters, helped him up and returned his cane, one walking away with his pocket handkerchief, the other with his watch. I watched the "game" progress with a smug smirk. He was teaching us kids how to steal, but I was already the master of it all. I looked at Maka who stood still in slight shock, most likely caused by the game itself, but her viridian eyes still remained trained on the game as I then saw my own opening. I started to jog foward and bumped into him, relieving him of his chain watch, and walked away with a tip of my hat.

"Sorry, kind sir," I apologized cheekily.

After many more many more tricks and sleights of hand Fagin's formerly full pockets held only the filthy air of the room. "Well, that was quick," Fagin grinned as he examined his empty coat. "So show it off. What did you each get?" Hands shot up, grasping their stolen treasures, all except mine. I swaggered up to Fagin, swinging the chain watch on my index finger. The watch was the only thing no one had ever managed to steal from Fagin successfully. "You see, Maka? What a talent! You watch these two," Fagin declared, slinging his arms over Kid's and my shoulders. "Be a good, talented thief such as these two, and you will be the greatest woman who ever lived. It's a shame, though; these two are still very clumsy at times." He promptly raised his arms, revealing his wrist and chain watches.

"Hey, no fair! I earned that watch!" I yelled, trying to grab the watch from his scarred hand.

"No, I have somin' better for ya." A smirk spread across Fagin's lips. "You take the girl, Maka, out on her first job tomorrow. You've been staring at her for awhile now. It's only fair."

"I have not," I denied stubbornly, straightening my hat."Staring at flat-chested girls is not cool," I added, just as a little extra security.

"MAKA CHOP!" A hand slammed down karate style down on my head, leaving a small indent in my skull and flattening my hair.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What's your problem?" I demanded, clutching my aching head and crushed hat. The other kids began to laugh, only to be silenced by my signature crimson death glare.

"It isn't _cool_ to call a girl flat chested," Maka spat before stalking off, her arms crossed, and claiming what was formerly _my_ hammock as her own.

**_The Next Day_**

I woke up on the hard beam that I had decided was now going to be my new bed. Fagin was still asleep, and a small dirty white owl perched on his soldier. _That old man, why did he enjoy keeping that owl around?_ I do know why we tolerated it however, that owl didn't like people very much and when the runners, or anybody for that matter walked by he would squawk. I know from first handed experience, the sound that owl made was enough to deafen you, and is our _almost_ fool proof alarm system. Still the thought of the sound made me look away from the small body of the owl and over to some of the younger children sleeping in a small heap of bodies and blankets. Then my eyes wandered over to Kid, Black*Star and a few others who were piled in various places throughout the room, and then to Maka. A peaceful expression graced her face as her chest rose and fell slowly. I smirked; _she looks nice without a scowl_. I carefully made my way to my flattened hat that rested on the other side of the beam, and made a somewhat futile attempt to bring it back to its former glory. _Useless, I guess I'll be stealing one of these today._ With that thought I jumped off the beam, landing silently on the ground below. I walked over to Maka and knelt down next to the hammock nudged her shoulder.

"Get up, I need to catch the men going to work to get a hat, and Fagin told me to take you. Come on." I whispered, she only let out a small moan that sounded something like 'no!' "Come on, god dammit I have to leave."

"No, no one else is awake!" She protested sleepily, on instinct I looked over my shoulder to make sure everyone was still asleep. I looked down at her then out the open window to where the clock tower stood five o'clock.

"Come on!" I whispered nudging her once more. She again did not wake up but instead twisted in the hammock to face the wall. I smirked as an idea popped into my head, _that'll do_. I picked her up and held her bridal style in my arms, _she is so light_. I kicked the door waiting for it to swing open and carried her out into the cold of the London morning. It took her about three minutes before she started to wake up.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Maka yelled as she started to struggle in my arms.

"You lazy bum, you wouldn't wake up." I said looking down at her then over to the mouth of the alley.

"Well I'm up put me down!" Maka yelled again, _why did she have to be so loud?_

"Fine," I shrugged placing her back on the ground, "but you know you liked it." I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my worn checkered pants to shield them from the morning cold.

"Yea sure I loved it, that blue jacket smells like shit," she scoffed sarcastically, giggling.

"I could have left you alone with Fagin for the day, while I went to steal a replacement for the hat, you know the one that was Maka-choped into oblivion!"

"Truce okay?" She said shyly after a moment of silence.

"Sure, whatever."

"So where are Kid and Garnet. . .the rest?" She asked after a small silent pause.

"Asleep, they would rather catch the business men coming home with full pockets, I would rather have them with a hat." I answered coolly with a slight shrug.

"So we got up hours earlier than everyone else for a hat that you get later? That's stupid," Maka chided tightening her scarf around her neck.

"Shut up!" Needless to say we walked the rest of the way in complete silence. I scanned the river of suits and briefcases until my eyes stumbled on a black top hat that had three red small down feathers. Perfect. "'Ey Maka, stay here I'll be back." With a small nod in response from the girl I disappeared into the ocean of people and to my new hat. It was almost too easy to steal the silk hat, but still fun. I wore it proudly back to where I left Maka but she was gone, a different blonde stood in her place clutching her striped scarf.

"Garnet, where is she?" I asked, but it was not Garnet who answered.

"We came to look for you and Maka," her head hung, her cowboy hat creating a wall covering her guilty eyes that stared at the scarf.

"Liz, where is she?" I questioned again, she looked at Garnet who looked back at her. "Where is she damn it?"

"She was kidnapped by Free,-some girl was with him. S-she was a few years older th-than me she didn't try to stop him." Garnet then started to cry burring his face in his own scarf. "We w-were hiding and we did nothing." Liz stood silent and I looked at her for confirmation, she nodded.

"We better go tell Fagin," I ordered weakly as they just stood I started to yell."Come on, get moving." I was already sprinting half way down the street but they heard me. _I will find you Maka._

**_At Thieves Kitchen (Home of Fagin's Gang)_**

"Are you sure it was Free?" Fagin asked pacing the length of the room.

"Of course I'm sure!" Garnet yelled stamping his foot, Maka's striped scarf still clutched in his tiny hands. "There was a girl with him too, it wasn't Marie she looked totally different."

"It's okay Garnet," a little girl named Robin said standing next to him.

"No it ain't I didn't try and save her or nothing. I just watched as Free took her." Garnet suddenly started to find an interest o his muddy boots as he stared down at the floor.

"To bed all of ya, Dodger come with me. You too Kid," Fagin ordered as I saw a silent tear run down Garnet's face. I walked over to him, and knelt down so I was his height.

"Garnet it was my fault, I left her alone; all for a damned hat too. Go to sleep I'm getting' her back." I faked a weak smirk, but it was very believable to the little blue eyed boy.

"Come on Dodge," Fagin called from the door.

"Well you heard him," I stated as I got up and went toward the door where Kid already stood.

"Thanks Dodger." he smiled before turning away to find a suitable bed Maka's scarf held tight still in his small hands. I left then out the open door and into the night with Fagin.

"This isn't good." Fagin deadpanned, lighting a cigarette.

"I know that!" I shouted at Fagin, _how stupid does he think I am?_

_"_Free is a murderer, and didn't Garnet say there was a girl with him? He must be grabbing followers now too, he is getting more powerful." Kid said looking anxiously at the ground.

"No, no not that," Fagin paused taking a drag of his cigarette."She is new, she might say somethin' that gets us in a lot of trouble."

"That's what your worried about?" I inquired shock and anger darkening my crimson eyes.

"What ya worried about then?" Fagin asked as he took another drag of his cigarette and looking down at me curiously.

"Fagin you disgust me sometimes," Kid said in his proper English accent unlike the cockney English that the rest of us had been raised with.

"I'm going to find Marie, she'll help me." I said leaving the alley appalled with the man that stood there.

"Tell her I said 'hi'," Fagin yelled jokingly. I spat back at him narrowly missing and cursing under my breath. Kid just loomed like a ghostly shadow against the alley wall looking sad weakly waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Oh no Maka! What will happen to her? Will Free kill her? Will Soul save her in time? You must read to find out. I hope you liked, please review =]**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Up to this point Shenzuul has been a super awesome beta, but as of late it has been hard for her to edit this story. So I would first like to thank her, and ask if anyone can help me out and continue to beta this.**

**THANKS! *waves frantically***

~Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I needed to say this. Due to school and various activities I am unable to continue this story except for doing things like posting 500 words every or every other month. I'm really sorry about this, and I can try to post more often but I'm not even sure there are people still reading this so, tell me what you think. Review, or PM please and thanks! If I get a big reply I'll be more motivated, and I'm sorry again for the haitus.

~Angel


End file.
